


Epilogue

by ArithanaAkeldama



Series: Watch_Dogs Fic :D [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArithanaAkeldama/pseuds/ArithanaAkeldama





	Epilogue

Epilogue  
Hey everyone!  
Kat here

So I wanted to tell you a little about this whole writing, how I started to write it and little things I want to point out.

First of all, funny fact, I started playing first Watch_Dogs 2. I didn't know anything about Watch_Dogs universe, but I fell in love with it. So first a little about my first game.  
I had so much fun with hacking and story was amazing, those little puzzles and just running all around San Francisco. I loved all characters, well except Lenni... Just... Fuck. Anyways. I loved the concept. I loved every minute as I was playing! :D  
As I was playing I started to get an idea for writing. I drew Lucy and that's how it started. I started to write her moments with DedSec group. And the more I played, the more ideas I got. Soon I had almost her whole story fully written. But I kinda didn't like it.  
I was first thinking about putting her together with Wrench, but dude's like so gay and likes Marcus so much and I got bored of the idea. As I played, I was just running here and there, I thought about stopping playing for a moment. I went to use the Sleep thing (I just like to use it) and I saw Josh. I went to speak with him and I realized: "Fuck why not!" and that's how I ended up writing whole thing again.  
But somehow I saw Josh so innocent and sweet and couldn't write it. Then I started playing again. And so I wrote it again... Whole thing right from the start. You can still find few elements of it. And I am sorry for putting Lucy together with Wrench...

Then a little bit about Watch_Dogs. First I didn't even think about playing it, but as I wanted to know more about the first game and Aiden Pearce, I changed my mind. Thank God I did it.  
So I decided to play Watch_Dogs too.  
First I looked up where I could buy it but my boyfriend pointed out that I should check my UPlay. So I did and Whoopsie-Fucking-Doo, I had the game there. Imagine my happiness. I installed the game and started to play. AND GOD FUCKING DAMN IT I LOVED IT!  
First I had little problems with Aiden. Like I had heard things about him and kinda didn't like him, or something? But as I started to play, I saw things about him that many won't even realize or care enough to see. Like those audio logs or that he has paranoia.  
I remember talking with my boyfriend about these video game characters and story based games. He said that he hard time to play as a female character. Like he just can't get into it. I don't have problems playing as male characters. And as we talked, I realized that why I got so into playing as Aiden was because my personality was similar. Like fuck! The first moment we meet Jordi. It's like me and my best friend! :D  
This one ->

I loved every character, Aiden, Ray, Jordi, Clara, Defalt, Nicole, Jacks, Poppy, fuck even Maurice, but one character made me want to rip his head off and that was Damien. The moment he kidnapped Nicole, I just wanted to find him and destroy him...  
Anyways. I started to look for information about Defalt. He was mysterious. His story was somehow... Tempting. I wanted to give him more. So I created Ella. Before I even realized I had created beautiful story for them. And I kinda regret that. I wanted to create something happy and nice! But then I created Ella and kinda broke her.  
I got an idea that she wanted to revenge this all. So she started to look for Ray. But she is at the end kind woman who had to forgive Ray. She knew she won't happy even if she killed him. And after thinking about all that I wanted to give her another change. So I made her meet Aiden Pearce.

  
Now a little bit about things I want to point out...

\- First of all, I am deeply sorry if I can't write Josh well. Josh is my sweetheart and I love him the most. I read a lot about autism and I wanted to write him well. I am sorry if I didn't succeed in it.  
\- Second I am sorry if someone hates me for messing the story a bit. But I like it this way.  
\- I enjoy writing. It's something I do daily, but English isn't my native language so there is a lot of mistakes and the writing isn't the best. Sorry for that  
\- I haven't played the DLC:s but I have played both main games almost 100% (Except online)  
\- I used a lot of things happened in the games in my writing, but also made up a lot.  
\- All songs I used are actually real ones. Like Ascent - Kylie is one of them and Fox Stevenson - Sandblast is another one.  
\- How I see Defalt is from Vanade's ( https://twitter.com/veetwentythree?lang=fi ) art. Thank you Vanade <3  
\- I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this :D Thank you <3

So I decided to make a new writing. It was something I had written a long time already, but only after the E3 I managed to write it till the end. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
